


Fan Lyrics for VGM

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Night In The Woods (Video Game), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Fan Lyrics, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: I'm gonna find VGM that I really like and then write lyrics for them. I may also take requests but only if I really like the song. Enjoy.
Kudos: 5





	1. Astral Fish - Alec Holowka

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvecwQ6Ay68

**Accordion** _Saxophone_ Violin ~~Tuba~~

~~High tide and low tide to~~  
~~hands tied and tongue-tied~~  
~~From bloodsoaked to mudcoated~~  
~~Fish dead and whales bloated~~

**Coming from sea are squalls**  
**Tearing down city walls  
Houses flood, people drown  
You're asleep, falling down**

~~Not sure if it's a dream~~  
~~We cannot hear a thing~~  
~~Hide from the Heron or~~  
~~Else it will kill us all~~

**Are we alive or dead  
** **There's water in my head  
Heron is echoing  
Flapping its fatal wings  
**

_Buildings growing out of alleys  
See your coal town rust away (Then you)  
Take the train down to the valley  
Sleep with fish and end your days_

Down  
Down comes the rain  
In comes the storm  
Out run the people that flee from the  
Town  
Swirl in the drain  
Hearing you mourn  


_Fish flying by  
High in the sky  
You're down below  
Watching them go  
Run to the light  
End the long night  
When you can hear  
Then you are near_

~~ Want to escape ~~  
~~ From the dreamscape ~~  
~~ Death around us ~~  
~~ Heron found us ~~


	2. Battle Tower - Pokemon Sword/Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pvm5yDtaGiY

Battle Tower!

Garner power

Climb the spire

Quench the fire

Fight your way into the highest ranks (Rule the world!)

Trainers flocking

One-hit knocking

Just the hearty

Keep their party

Use the trucks that double as your tanks (Defense Curl!)

Everyone's invited/to the place where people fight

Hope your team won't be smited/else they all might see the light

Be the Champ they want/Beat all the Trainers

You can do it, so do it, let's do it and make 'em feel pain!

People from around the world, they've all come here for fun,

So battle them and show your strength, you've got to be the very best

But when there's three out, when the dust clears, when the battle's done

You've got to wish them well, and let your party rest

Gain your Battle Points and make your party stronger

Mix it up, don't let it get too stale

'Cause when the going gets tough and you can't last much longer

You will want a move that's gonna save your tail

(Save your tail, don't get stale, else you'll bail)

Fighting isn't fun when all you do is use the same team always

Once you get your BP, though, it's great (Nice one, mate!)

Need for speed is key/Get a Dragapult, maybe?

You only have three/So you better not dare flee

Have a tank on hand/Else you're gonna cry

A speedy attacker, a tank, and a Dynamax guy!

People from around the world, they've all come here to win

So battle them and show your strength, 'cause Champions have gotta fight!

But even when you've creamed the tow'r, and even when you've been

unstop'ble, don't forget that there's a chance of plight.

Losses happen, don't be hard on your Pokemon

'Cause they love you through both thick and thin,

So if you're outmatched, the world don't lay upon your shoulders

Pick yourself up and do not give in!

Heart is pounding, you've got Leon Dynamaxing

Here's your chance to beat him once again,

But remember how he feels, he might be sadly waxing

Be a good sport when the battle ends

Battle Tower

Don't be sour

Battle fairly

Battle squarely

Don't let your win streak go to your head else you're a snob

Making fun jibes,

Dynamax vibes,

don't exclude 'em, 

just exude 'em

Hard to win, worth it in the end, you've got to do the job!


	3. The World Revolving - Deltarune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sung from the POV of Jevil. Feel like I should just... clear that up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z01Tsgwe2dQ

_Pipe-ish instruments_ **Brass** All together

_Rolling on a carousel, up and down and all_ _around  
_ **Welcome to my matinee  
** _Falling down, I tripped and fell, hit my head upon the ground  
_ **You're my hunted prey  
** _King has banished me away, far from anyone I know  
_ **Hope you're all ready to play  
** _Now you're all with me today, I'm more than ready to go  
_ **I'm a shark at life's bay**

So won't you come to me?  
Bring me the cell key  
Ending your life with a Jevilsknife  
And, oh, no! You can't flee!

Now, you're trapped in here with me  
Please pay up your fee  
Just so you know, it's my time to glow  
So sit, watch, and wait and see

You're dodging up and falling down and running 'round but you can  
see it's doing nothing for you 'cause my attacks are so deadly  
Never fought a human or a monster or a Darkner but I'm  
pleased to see that I'm in the lead

I miss my life with all my friends and all my duty as a  
jester for the king in all of his revolting Majesty  
It's okay with me, though, 'cause I know a little secret  
and it's that I'm the only one free

Oh? You don't know where to go? How silly of me  
Though it really goes to show just how confusing  
That this little palace is if you don't live here  
At the Darkner's prison cage. The thought gives me fear!

But let's get back to the show  
For combat's where I glow  
And you three are my foe  
Let's get this on the road  
I hope that you can see  
The winner here is me  
We sharks battle at sea  
But it's my victory


	4. K.K. Slider Hits - Animal Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is several different songs in one chapter, mainly because I didn't wanna pump out three of them only to be 50 words long or so. Each song will be linked beforehand; I'll say again that I do take requests, but I'll only write lyrics if I like it and the melody is obvious enough that the lyrics won't be muddy, if that makes sense. (It's like writing lyrics for the SMB World 1 Theme versus "Back to the Holler".)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are written based on the airchecks. If you wanna listen to the live, sure, but I'm not including any extra song, like the minor part of Bubblegum K.K., if that makes sense.

Only Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NoB-QSzF8Mg  
Live: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kM6t4zI7cpA

Love in the air  
Just over there  
Two happy souls  
Feel like they're whole

But I'm not one of 'em  
No one's for me  
I might act unbothered  
but, yeah, it can get lonely

Watching the clouds  
Roll through the sky  
Playing for crowds  
Never questioned why

But I've gotten lonely  
Want a friend or  
someone who'll adore me  
I don't wanna be lonely...

K.K. Lament: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jDofYZ4qjQ  
Live: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6u6m2eQjLg

This one goes out to my dearest friend;  
Not by name, but she knows just the same.

Sorry that I left. If I could change the past  
I know I'd have stayed, been with you, loved at last  
Fame is fin'ly mine, but I feel in my heart  
That it was not worth growing apart.  
(I still love you)

I know that it's hard, leaving someone you love  
I still have regret, thinking I need a shove  
In the right direction, going back to the start  
so we don't have to live far apart.  
(You love me, too?)

Bubblegum K.K.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYDMxwoTx9k  
Live: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWaWhclF1hA

Thinkin' 'bout how I have made mistakes before--  
Do you ever wonder  
How lightning makes thunder  
A spark that's up where clouds loom  
Makes thunder that goes boom  
And if you're inside  
And get to hear that  
It makes you wonder why  
your gummy bubbles crack  
'Cause maybe  
You had a spark, but then it got lost in the dark (and that's real sad!)  
When I'm up late at night, then the lightning is so bright (for your eyes, that's bad!)  
Then my bubblegum pops, and the world seems to stop (If only for a moment)

Do you ever wander  
And then start to ponder  
'Bout bubblegum and candy  
and how they're so dandy?  
Between you and me  
I'm really lonely  
I wish my spark was here  
She hasn't called me dear  
In so long  
Bubblegum blows, up and up until it explodes (it's so fantastic)  
Even so it is fine, blow and pop again, it's divine (and so elastic)  
But when your bubblegum pops, please remember me when you stop (I only need a moment)


	5. Blammed - Friday Night Funkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_TgEchDd1k

**Pico's Lines** _Boyfriend's Lines_

**Got rappin' on my mind, beat got me feelin' really fly  
You're in the sight of my gun so start rappin' for your life  
**

_That's crazy, crazy guy, fightin' me for my life, that's why  
I'll beat ya, cheat ya, compete ya, rhymes fly like a butterfly_

**I've gotta stop ya 'cause her daddy got me workin' for him  
I'll make a deal with ya, let you off easy if you can win**

_I gotta fight for my girl 'cause she's pretty much my whole world  
Make rhymes so slick and beats so sick that they'll make you wanna hurl_

**You've got game but I've got bars, evenly matched  
Don't think just 'cause your girl's here I won't leave you thrashed**

_I believe you, tryna beat you, don't wanna die  
Girl, we're gonna get out of here, between you and I_

**Stop talkin' to her, man! I'm the one you should be rap-battling right now!  
Can't understand why simps like you are even rapping with people like me?  
**

_That your best? Pico, sounds like you're jealous. Or you're failing. Either  
way, I'm gonna beat you with the beats you throw at me and get on out of here!_

**You think you're cool? Izzat what's happ'ning? You should ponder your situation  
I've killed a man, maybe two or three, I'll shoot this gun, no hesitation**

_I don't need violence, and I don't need silence, I've got you overpowered  
If you're so crazy, crazy guy, then shoot that Uzi, dirty coward!  
_

**I admit you're good, but I don't fall that easy  
The rhymes I've got make yours look super cheesy.**

_You think that was good? Honestly, looks like you're failing.  
Gimme one more verse, then me and her'll be bailing_

**Alright, fair enough, I can tell when I'm beat  
You're good, wish ya luck. Beating me, it ain't no small feat**

_You're pretty smooth yourself, least when you're chillin'  
'Cause I'm keepin' my girl, not losing to a villain_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they kinda devolved at the end lol whoops


End file.
